homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Arab Alliance
'Holy Arab Alliance '(HAA or Arab Alliance for short) is a political organization of multiple Arab States that was established in order to counter Iranian influence. It was founded by Saudi Arabia in 2015 and replaced the arab league in 2016 following its collapse and was a major combatant during the Oil Wars. History In 2015 the young 18 year old Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia was attacked by Muslim Brotherhood insurgents in the Saudi capitol of Riyadh. Though he survived, the attackers were from an ethnic Perisan/Iranian background and thus the Saudi government declared iranians as enemies of the state and the Iranian government had established the Iranian Coalition and thus the Oil Wars started following an attack on the Saudi-iraqi boarder. Arab league members soon left in droves causing it to collapse and the Arab Alliance was soon formed and was made up of over 14 Arab States as members. Most of the war's early days were fought in uninhabited deserts until finally Iranian military forces with support of Kurdish rebels attacked Syria and the Arab Army was soon sent into Syria, a member state. the Arab Army was sent into upstate Syria to support Egypt with the Egyptian Army providing advancments for the Syrian Army and for the Jordanian troops to secure Damascas. In 2016 the Arab League had completely collapsed and thus the Arab Alliance took its place and over half of the League members joined the Arab Alliance. Iran soon allied itself with Oman and soon various terrorist groups were joining Iran and the same for Central Asia. Iraq Campiagn Iraq was one of the very few nations that was neutral throughout the war but was under heavy pressure. In the Spring of 2016 the Arab Army had launched an assault and began taking iver southern Iraq in an effort to catch the Iranian Coalition by surprise and advance further into Iran but Iran did the same and soon northern Iraq was occupied and Baghdad was fallen. Following the assault the Saudi Army was put incharge of dissolving the Iraqi military and merging it with the Arab military. it worked however following the division of Iraq, the north was used to establish the Republic of Kurdistan an Iranian backed puppet state and the south formed into the Republic of New Iraq. Kurdish rebels in the south recieved massive arms shippments and began to open fire on the Arab forces. the United States Armed Forces was caught up in the fight as the US Marine Corps was sent in to evacuate a US ambassador but was soon caught right in the middle of the conflict. In 2017 the Iranian Air Force launched a massive bombing campaign and attacked Doha and other major cities in Quatar. Following the attack the Emir of Quatar had tried to convince the Council of the Holy Lords to wage a massive counter attack and got support from the Kuwaiti government due to a massive artillary attack on the northern boarder of Kuwait but the Quatari Prime Minister had urged a peace agreement and went against the Emir's views. Nuclear exchange Around 2017 the Arab government became very disputed and iranian influence entered the Arab Parliament with many member states demanding a peace agreement and mass civil unrest backat home. Around July the the northern Saudi Boarder was burned down by Iranian nuclear strikes and in response Saudi nuclear weapons were launched and soon onliterated all of northern Iran. In 2018 the United Nations urged an immediate disarm of nuclear weapons and was achieved though many members and representatives of the newly fascist European Union expected the middle east to be a "massive pile of sandy radioactive ruins" and for peace to be achieved. the Greater Korean Republic soon began to interviene following the Iranian Coalition began to loose ground in southern Pakistan and the Korean People's Army was soon sent in to help make sure the Arab Alliance doesn't gain any more ground. Peace Agreement From 2018 to 2020 fighting continued anywhere it touched until finally in October of 2020 the Treaty of Baghdad was signed and the Oil Wars was officially over. the war costed over billions of dollars and over 240 million lives were killed as a result from the conflict and the global oil supplies plumetted worldwide causing a massive global energy crisis. Though many thought that the war ended in a ceasefire, in reality Iran was the true victor due to the fact that Iran had 72% of victories in the war and that Saudi Arabia suffered far more casualties than Iran. Iranian influence soon took over north africa and as of 2027 the HAA and the Iranian Coalition are locked in a massive cold war. Government and Military the Holy Arab Alliance is based off the Arab league however it differs within politics as the HAA is an Oligarchy with the Council of Holy Lords being the official Head of State for the Arab Alliance. the Council of the Holy Lords is made up of over 8 Arab monarchs from member states and various religous leaders and often lead the entire organization. the Arab Parliament is the main governing body and was lead by the Prime Minister. During the Saudi-Iranian Cold War the Arab Prime Minister travled to Israel and adressed the Israeli Parliament (Knesset) on supporting the efforts against iran and worked despite heavy influence from the Israeli Isolation League. the Holy Arab Armed Forces is the main military and is made up of over 4 divisions. *Holy Arab Army *Holy Arab Navy *Holy Arab Air Force *Holy Arab Defense Forces Members *Saudi Arabia *Syria *Jordan *Egypt *United Arab Emirates *Kuwait *Quatar (formely) *Bahrain *Turkey *Iraq Category:Nations Category:Factions